


Broken Bond

by OceanArtemis



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: All 1st class are helpless loveboyz, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Smut, Good Dad President Shinra, Grief/Mourning, Lazard and Rufus are okay, Minor Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart, Multi, Original Character(s), Relatives, Tags Are Hard, Zack Fair the Puppy, additional tags, pinning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25035514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanArtemis/pseuds/OceanArtemis
Summary: Cloud receives a letter from Shinra. In fear and expecting of what is to come. Instead... he finds out that the letter he received was more of a 'personal' matter than he expected.
Relationships: Lazard Deusericus & Cloud Strife, President Shinra & Cloud Strife, Reno/Rufus Shinra/Tseng, Rufus Shinra & Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 26
Kudos: 207





	1. The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time making a fic of ff7 Crisis Core. I hope you like it.

* * *

  
  


Cloud Strife receives a letter at the barracks early morning, wondering what’s written inside. It can’t be from SOLDIER. Cloud already received a letter from them last week, saying that he was not qualified to join SOLDIER due to his appearance and having low Mako tolerance. Personally, maybe it was because he was the weakest cadet of all and his classmates hated his guts including his superiors. But Cloud knew that if he works harder than anyone else, he’ll be accepted to SOLDIER on the second try. If only he weren’t so skittish and having low self-esteem that is. 

Cloud takes a look at the letter; it is indeed far different from the others he received. Most of his letters were from his mother, and few were from his childhood friend Tifa. But the letter in his hands is different from the rest... It was sent by Shinra.

  
  


Cadet Cloud Strife.

You are to present at the 70th floor, we will explain the reason for your presence there. Get yourself ready before 8:00 am. If you are concern about your classes then do not fret, I have already talked with your superiors to give you a day off. I will send someone to fetch you. Good day.

  
  


\- Rufus Shinra. 

_Okay_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_What?!_

_._

**.**

**.**

Not only that the letter was from Shinra, but it was sent by the Rufus Shinra himself?! ‘Okay Cloud, don’t panic. Deep breaths. Oh, Gaia, I hope I’m not in trouble.’ He minds to himself as he tries to calm down his heart or else, he’ll faint literally. Putting that feeling aside, Cloud turns his attention to the clock. “One hour… better get ready.” he pushes himself out of bed and grabs his clean uniform before heading to the bathrooms.

After taking a quick shower, Cloud puts on his uniform and heads back. As expected, the rest of the cadets begin to wake up. At least all of them are too sleepy to notice him, that’s a bonus. He picks up his helmet and puts it on with ease, he was glad that he didn’t decide on cutting his hair short. Even though it does make him look like a girl, it’s easier to tame it. Right when he was about to fix his bed, the door slams open letting out a loud noise to the entire room. The cadets rose out of their beds like a spring, some ended up falling off the bed, others grabbing their weapons ready for battle. Instead, a young man wearing a black suit comes in the room, although his suit jacket is unbuttoned and his dress shirt untucked, the clothing matches well with his long red unkempt ponytail and goggles that are pushed onto his forehead.

“Yo!” Reno waves his hand in the air, gathering the cadets’ attention to him. “I’m looking for a cadet name Cloud Strife! Is he here? Am I in the right barracks?” he spins around “Helloooooo? Is he around?” 

Utterly… the most embarrassing thing that ever happened to Cloud. Oh, how much he wishes to disappear so bad right now.

Cloud raises his hand “I... I’m Cloud Strife...s-sir.” he mentally slaps himself for the stutter, but now everyone’s attention focuses on him. Reno smirks at the younger blonde, “I’m here to fetch you. I’m sure you know the from the letter the boss sent.” and just by that, the cadets around them start to mutter. “Is Strife gonna get kicked out?” “About time they notice a mistake” “This is no place for a wimp like him”, and the insults go on and on. Yet none of them are bothering the small cadet. 

To Reno, he was a little bit impressed by the kid’s endurance. Usually, normal cadets often say profanity or turn into jelly. But Reno sees no reaction coming out from the cadet. Cutting it short, he gives Cloud a smirk and tilts his head at the door. “Follow me then, I’ll take you there.” with no questioning Cloud follows Reno to the destination. The two make it to the elevator, Reno hits the button to the 70th floor. The ride is... Quiet, the quietness irked the Turk and cadet, and so to cut the silence, Reno starts to talk. 

“So…’ he turns to the cadet “What did you do to catch boss’ interest” Cloud replies with a faint shrug “I don’t know, all I know from the letter is to present myself in the 70th floor. I think that’s where the President is?” He wasn’t so sure, the limit of how the cadets are allowed is floor 48 and that’s it. Reno signs “Well whatever you did, the president will be there as well, along with the rest.”

That gave Cloud a big punch in the gut. The president as well?! And what did the Turk mean by ‘along with the rest’?! Sadly, there wasn’t any time for him to ask anything else as the elevator doors open. While walking to the president’s room… a familiar face appears. A raven-haired First-Class SOLDIER with an X scar on his right cheek. “Zack!” Cloud’s face lits up seeing his best friend, already Zack spots the blonde “Spikey!”.

The enhance puppy immediately hooks his arm around Cloud and then noogies his hair. The fuss dies down when Zack lets the cadet go, who is pouting at him before fixing his spikes. “What are you doing here, Cloud?” He looks down to Cloud, cadets were never allowed to reach the floor level. “I received a letter from Shinra. It said that there will be an explanation of why I’m to present. But I should ask the same thing to you.” He tilts his head, putting his hands on his hips, Zack gives out a nervous chuckle and scratches the back of his neck. “Funny because... I received a letter as well. Said that I’m supposed to present on the 70th floor before 8:00 am, just like Genesis, Angeal, and Sephiroth.” 

No way… Oh man, the gods must be laughing at him. Not only that Cloud is going to be kind of interrogated by Shinra, but going to be interrogated by Shinra AND ALL of the First-Class SOLDIERS, along with his idol Sephiroth. He is not prepared for what is to come. While Cloud’s thoughts crashing down into his head and imaging his gruesome deaths. Zack and Reno can see the poor cadet shaking like a scared kitten. 

It wasn’t long until the doors begin to open, where President Shinra is on the other side. Already Cloud gulps his saliva that it was even a little loud before going into the Lion’s Den. In the room where Pres. Shinra is, just like what Zack said, the first class was there already. Commander Angeal Hewley and Commander Genesis Rhapsodos standing on the left side and Rufus Shinra, General Sephiroth, and Director Lazard on the right, it appears that President Shinra is in the middle sitting on his chair. Like always, Cloud gives out a salute...well… a rather ‘weak’ salute “Sir.” he says to all of them.

President Shinra raises his hand and squints his eyes a little to Cloud. “Take off your helmet cadet.” In a weak attempt, Cloud takes off his helmet as he feels the lightweight of his hair falling to his shoulders. Realizing he forgotten to tie his hair before leaving with Reno a while back, quickly he pulls out a blue ribbon from his front pocket and wraps it around his hair into a ponytail similar to his mother’s. 

Cloud looks back at the President when suddenly Darkstar appears in the room and sprints right at the cadet. Cloud was too late to react as Darkstar pounces on him, breaking his balance, he falls. “AAAH!” hitting the floor with the canine on top of him. Zack was about to save his friend and Rufus about to pull Darkstar away. Instead, the room was filled with Darkstar’s barking in joy, and the supposed scared cadet’s laughter. 

“Hey!...Hahahast...stop it!... Hahaha! You’re getting it all over me!” Cloud giggles, weakly shielding himself with his hands. Darkstar replies with another bark and more licks to him. 

While Cloud is getting occupied with Darkstar. President Shinra’s hands begin to shake, finally looking at Cloud’s face. His breathing was getting heavy… Rufus realizes it and comes to his father’s aid. 

“Father…” Rufus puts his hand on the President’s shoulder, giving a tight squeeze. 

The President snaps out of it and gives his son a gentle nod of ‘thank you’ before changing his expression back to a stern look. 

Rufus turns back and calls back Darkstar, allowing Cloud to stand and wipes the saliva off his face. Once the blonde stands up straight. The president begins to speak but in a softer tone. 

“Strife, rest assured you are not in trouble. The reason I asked my son Rufus to call you here, is more of a personal matter.” He takes a deep and in hopes, “Cloud…” his expression turns into a gentle look “Do you remember me?”


	2. Roland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strife gets a history and Zack has a lot of explanation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chap number 2 :D 
> 
> I hope you guys like it.

  
  


“Cloud…do you remember me?”

The room turns silent. Zack, looking confused about what’s going on until he notices the change of atmosphere and the unexpected expressions coming from his three lovers. Angeal clenching his hands into fists, his mouth into a thin line, and his brows now raised. Genesis with his mouth now slightly gapped, one of his hands nearly drops his copy of loveless. Sephiroth now turned into stone, his cat-green eyes showing emotion and his breathing slightly strained. Zack turns to the head red behind Cloud, Reno’s expression is like the rest.

“No way…” Reno quiets his voice. He blinks his eyes twice and looks again, hoping that it was just the alcohol last night.

Cloud remained silent, He met the president?! Thinking back, He knew he heard the President’s voice from somewhere. Maybe from the news or his speech, but the way the President sounded… It’s as if he met Cloud years ago. Unable to speak, President Shinra signs in defeat.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t expect it. The last time I’ve last saw you Cloud. You were only twelve and bedridden for a while.” The president frowns at that memory. Suddenly he came up with an idea, quickly he messes up his hair, ignoring the confused looks coming from the Turk, the General, the two Commanders, the Chocobo, and the Puppy. Finally, he stops messing the hair, stands up from his seat and walks up to Cloud “How about now?” he said. 

Cloud looks at the now messy-haired president. When suddenly from the back of his head, a memory plays right before him. The blond concentrates that memory in his head.

  
  


**“Take it easy, honey.” the four-year-old blond laughs, continuing to jump up and down while holding his mom’s hand. They were close to the Gold Saucer where his playmate and himself are meeting. Their favorite place to play than the other places they played at.**

**“I’m so excited! We’ll eat candy, we’ll try the rides- except for roller coasters. Matching toys, matching ice-cream, singing, dancing, and trying rides again and run around, play Chocobo and go crazy till we can't!” his jumping becomes more erratic after letting go of his mom’s hand, and then runs around like an energize squawking Chocobo.**

**“Sweetie! Don’t run off on your own!”**

**His mother’s words weren’t able to reach the boy’s ears. He was entranced, feeling the winds against his skin, the smell of fresh air, the heat of the sun over his head, the burning feeling in his legs the longer he runs. The taste of freedom and adventure runs in his blood and bones. He had to admit, from other people's perspective if they see him. The first thing that comes to their heads, is a running baby Chocobo and a worrying Mama Chocobo chasing him.**

**It wasn’t long till he spots his playmate not far with its mother besides. His playmate quickly notices the running blond, first, there was one running Chocobo, and now TWO Chocobos running to each other for a hug.**

**“BESTIE!” at the same time they said it.**

**Immediately they hug each other for the longest time. Both mothers catch up to the boys.**

**“Are you okay?” the playmate’s mother asks the worrying one.**

**“I’m out of breath.” she heaves for the air into her lungs “I swear to Gaia… he’s gonna be the death of me.” the other mother gives out a soft chuckle before handing her an extra water bottle, she gladly accepts it with a thank you as she drinks the water.**

**“There… there.”**

**“Is it just me, or do I see two human Chocobos?” the boys look up to see a tall blond-haired young man standing in front and looking down at the kids. The man smiles, getting down on one knee and opens up his arms to them.**

**“C’mon now, don’t just stand there. Give yer old man a hug!”**

After that memory came to him in a flash. Cloud smiles at the president with joy, wrapping his arms around the older man into a hug “Uncle Rollie!” already, the president wraps his arms around the boy. He too is happy that Cloud still remembers him, so happy that he can even feel the tears begging to come out. 

“Yes… It's me… It is so good to see you again.” The president softly ruffles Cloud’s hair. 

Sadly, the lovely reunion gets cut off by- 

“HE’S YOUR NEPHEW?!/ HE’S A SHINRA?!/ UNCLE?!/ HE’S YOUR WHAT?!/ SPIKEY, HE’S YOUR UNCLE?!” loud and thunderous shouts all at once coming from all the Firsts and the Turk. Loud enough even some of the people can hear the voices, loud enough for Rufus and Lazard to cover their ears, loud enough for Cloud to wince, loud enough for the president irritated and loud enough for Darkstar whimpering on the floor covering his ears. 

  
  


Roland lets go of Cloud and chuckles to the Firsts “General, Commanders, Lieutenant.” He gestures to Cloud. “I like you all to meet my favorite Nephew, Cloud Strife.” being called as a favorite, really made Cloud blush a little but hides it in his scarf. Awe Shucks. 

“I see that most of you are still absorbing all of this. For everyone’s sake, I shall explain.” Roland clears his throat for this, “The Strife family has been part of the Shinra family for years now. Working along with side us, the best of the friends I’d say. But when times got darker… It was a matter of time till we had to move the Strife somewhere safe, giving us their kindness and generosity, I did the same. Promising, that I will keep them safe.” He looks at Cloud for a second before returning, “I didn’t know my nephew decided to join in the ranks until my eldest son Lazard read the mission report from Medeoheim last week, and that STRIFE was part of the volunteers.” Roland bites the bottom of his lip, wishing he knew sooner. But for now. 

“General Sephiroth, Commander Rhapsodos, Commander Hewley, and Lieutenant Fair. I ask you four to leave the room, this conversation is private.” without question. The SOLDIERS leaves the room. 

Outside the president’s room. Zack gives out a sign ‘why didn’t Spikey tell me?” the puppy chuckles softly and says to himself “To think your best friend is the president’s nephew. Man, I’m such a good friend.” 

“Zack… love.” The raven-haired turned to suddenly get kissed on the forehead by Sephiroth. Before Zack could say anything, he wraps arms wrapped around his waist, and Sephiroth lowering his back a little his chin reaches the head of the pup. Zack already feels his lover’s body begin to shake a little. 

“Seph, what’s the matter?” Zack comforts the other, wrapping his arms around the older man’s neck and kiss his cheek. 

Genesis leans his head against Angeal’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around the bigger man’s arm. The redhead SOLDIER’s body shudders while holding his best friend’s hand with a squeeze. Angeal does his best to comfort Genesis if only his hands stop quivering. 

“Puppy…” Angeal spoke, his voice strained and a tear coming down. “When we get home… Tell us how you two met and everything you know.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, President Shinra will from now on be called "Roland" or "Uncle Rollie". I couldn't find the name of the president so I decided to give him one. 
> 
> And here's to sum up of who's voice.
> 
> HE'S YOUR NEPHEW - Sephiroth  
> HE'S A SHINRA - Reno  
> UNCLE - Angeal  
> HE'S YOUR WHAT - Genesis  
> SPIKEY, HE'S YOUR UNCLE - Zack (I'm pretty sure you guys know that one. XD) 
> 
> I can't be certain when will the next one will come up. But I'm POSITIVE that the next chapter is long..ish. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, sending comments or kudos really helps me :D thank you guys.


	3. The Potential

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud gets a talk with his uncle and cousins. Angeal gets a memory he never wants to see again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE YOU GO ARE PEEPS! 
> 
> P.S. GIVE Darkstar Some Love. He be good boi.

* * *

After the SOLDIERS left the room. Roland takes a seat and asks Cloud to sit on the chair in front of him. “Now then. Before we start.” The president pulls something out from one of the drawers of his desk, a small rounded box with a description saying ‘ShinRa Hair Wax”. Roland opens the cap and grunts seeing that it’s empty. “Damn..” he throws the box into the trash can beside him,. Stuck with fluffy hair it is. 

Rufus chuckles, “Forgot to buy an extra again, Father?” keeping his smirk in amusement while Lazard rolls his eyes at his half-younger brother’s tease but inside, he’s enjoying the scene of their father’s silly forgetness. Dark Star agrees as well in a bark, once Cloud takes a seat, the dog paddles beside him and rests his head on Cloud’s thighs. Cloud puts his hand on the dog’s head giving a good scratch, Dark Star’s tail wags side to side in joy. 

Roland huffs “As I was saying… Cloud, how is your mother doing? I haven’t heard of Claudia for some time. Are you eating enough food? Why come to Midgar at a time like this? You do know we’re in a war with Wutai.” to Cloud, it is kind of weird to hear someone asking questions about his mother and his well-being. But then again, the man in front of him is his uncle. 

“It’s...uh…” Cloud hesitates to find his words “Things have been rough for some time now. Yes, we have enough food since we both learned how to hunt, and my reason to come to Midgar. At first, it was just to follow my dream to become SOLDIER and fight alongside with Sephiroth.” the blond looks away shyly, whispering at the last part. Roland inner chuckles at that, many cadets want to fight alongside the War General and it seems that his nephew idols him. 

“But.” Cloud’s gaze begins to darken and his eyes slowly begin to water. “Last month, I received a letter saying that my mom has fallen ill...deadly ill.” That information gives a shock to the three. Roland knew Claudia for a long time, a good woman, just hearing her fall ill felt a pit to his gut. For Lazard, he knew Auntie Claudia for a couple of years now, his time with her was mostly around books or chess, feeling the adrenaline of fast thinking and strategizing. And for Rufus, Auntie Claudia is like a second mother to him ever since, telling him stories of her adventures, funny moments with his dad and being there for him when he needed a shoulder to cry on. 

“There’s been a small disease going on in Nibelheim, needless to say, few of the villagers had it when I was little, and the chances of recovery are slim. I wanted to leave Nibelheim early in hopes find a job that pays some decent Gil while going after my dream, and so far no luck… I mean who can hire a fourteen-year-old?” he signs in his frustration “I want to get my mom into a better hospital with better medication, and that finding a house for both of us somewhere in Midgar or Kalm. Nibelheim doesn’t have the medicine for her and the coldness there is not helping.” finishing his explanation to his uncle and cousins. Roland, gathering all of this, finally he decides to tell Cloud his plan. 

“First, I will send a Turk name Knife, to go to Nibelheim to give her medicine and act as a bodyguard. I’ve been informed that there will be a heavy storm coming to Nibelheim, at the same time Knife will arrive. Transporting your mother to here early won’t be possible, depending on your mother’s condition, we’ll have to transport her through a helicopter.” Cloud gives a nod to his words, relieved that someone will give his mom the medicine for the time being. Roland, however, doesn’t finish yet. 

“Second, I decided to take this matter into my hands.” Roland puts his hands together, he gives a determined look at Cloud. “What I promised your father before he passed, that I look after his family if they ever come to Midgar. Keeping my word, I will pay the expenses for your mother’s medication, including getting her into one of the best hospitals and doctors I know. Once she’s better, I will have her move into a remote home. It’s a little near to Midgar and she’ll be near to a village, shops, and a good hospital whenever she feels ill.” 

“You said only my mom. What’s gonna happen to me?” Cloud looks at him in question, so does Rufus and Lazard. What does Roland have in mind? 

“I have something else planned for you.” Roland leans back into his chair “From this day forward, you will run Midgar alongside my son Rufus in the future.” Everyone stared at him in bewildered.

Cloud looks down to Dark Star, he gives a scratch on under the ear just comfort. Dark Star leans to his touch. “But… why me? Not to be rude.” He prevents himself to look at Ronald in the eye.

  
“While preparing for your arrival, I asked Tseng to looked through the reports of your missions and from your superiors.” Cloud sinks into his chair, feeling nervous for what Ronald has to say. “From your superiors… you have quite a record of being on their lists of complaints, back talking and getting into fights... Though you don’t seem to fit the descriptions they described you. However, from your missions, Lieutenant Fair was with you in mission Modeoheim, correct?” Cloud gives him a nod, “He said…” Roland pulls out a folder under his desk and reads out one of the paragraphs of Zack’s report out loud. 

“While going through the mission, I met a commending cadet name Cloud Strife, he’s a country boy like me! Although his physical form does not show much strength, he is quick-witted to act. If possible, I wish to mentor him, he has potential.” He finishes the sentence. Cloud looking surprised and a bit embarrassed, but still, his eyes stayed down.

“Cloud.” Roland pulls a four-sided Rubix out of his desk, he puts the cube in front of Cloud, staring at the cube. “I want you to solve this Rubik’s cube.” he pushes the cube closer to the younger one “It’s alright if you can’t solve it. Trust me, I’ve been spending years to solve this monster, and I haven’t made a single dent.” That is true, the president spent years trying to solve a simple toy, yet somehow his hands never stop shaking whenever he tries to solve it. 

Cloud shyly takes hold of the cube. Feeling the stares coming from the three men starts to pressure him, after a minute of calming down, he slides the edge of the cube, the sounds coming from it, gives satisfaction to him. Cloud continues playing with it, next slide after another, another color matching to the next. It’s as if everything around him begins to vanish, just him alone with the cube, and with the satisfying sounds and color matching. Cloud became so entrance, so focused that he didn’t even notice that his movement with his fingers was speeding up along with the sound. Finally, he snaps out of his trance when in his hand is a completely colored Rubik’s cube. Cloud looks up to show the cube with a triumph smile. Roland smiles back at his nephew. 

“Lazard.” The eldest turns his attention to Roland. “How many seconds was it?” Roland said, Lazard takes a look at his stopwatch. 

“It’s… 4.22… seconds?!” Lazard takes a closer look at the watch again, Rufus also joins in with Lazard as well. “That fast? Lemme see…” True to what Lazard informed, solving the cube took 4.22 seconds. 

Cloud was surprised, to him, it felt like only minutes. Roland, on the other hand, wore a proud expression coming from his face, he gives the young boy applause. “Very Impressive, this is also what I like about you.” He said, taking a look at the completed cube, then to Cloud. “You are quick-witted, at necessary times, you think ahead and already knew what you’re doing. Just like Rufus, Lazard, and myself, there will come a time where we have put matters into our own hands.” He gives a sincere look “Cloud, you have great potential. More potential than you know, you think ahead. One step or two steps ahead. I see a very bright future for you.” Roland stands up from his chair, “Now then.” he goes around the desk and walks up to Cloud, offering his hand to him, Cloud takes it and gets off from the chair. “Um… Uncle?” he said, tugging his sleeve. “Yes?” Roland said, looking at him. 

“What about SOLDIER?” Cloud, twiddles with his fingers instead of his sleeve. “Can I continue as a cadet?”

Roland went into deep thought. “Of course you can, after all, your dream is to become a SOLDIER. But.” he holds out one finger in front of the teen. “One rule, you can never tell anyone that you’re related to us. General Sephiroth, the commanders Hewley and Rhapsodos, the lieutenant Fair, the Turks, and two members of my staff are the only people that know you’re my nephew. Let’s keep it that way, playing it safe. Understand?” Cloud gives a firm look, then a nod. “I won’t tell anyone. That’s a promise.” he zips his lips with two fingers. 

* * *

Finally reaching their floor. Zack pulls out his keycard and slides it against the reader, the door slides open, letting them in. The apartment they own Zack takes a look at the three before closing the door, the looks on their faces have not changed. Genesis decides to make all of them hot chocolate whipped cream, Sephiroth insists to help him out. After making the drinks, they all settle down. Genesis sits on the right side of the couch, Seph on the left, Zack in the middle, and Angeal sitting on one of the chairs. 

“Cloud and I met on a mission.” Zack takes a sip. “It was a mission, said it was about Wutai men spotted in Modeoheim. It was only Me, Tseng, and three volunteered cadets. We had to take a chopper to get there, Tseng was our pilot. While flying, surprisingly Tseng manages to hit some parts of the mountain, I mean seriously?! I mean I get it that it was snowing but how in the world he hit a mountain, it wasn’t even gigantic!” he said, exaggerating that part, the other three laughs a little. “Anyway, our chopper crashed down. We lost one when we crashed…” Genesis kisses the puppy to the head as comfort. 

“After the crash, we had no choice but to continue on foot. The place we landed, it some part of a mountain, luckily it wasn’t the top and we were a little close to our destination. While at the hike, lucky for a country boy like me.” Zack points to himself “Hiking wasn’t much of a problem, the more I walk, the smaller Tseng gets.” Emphasizing the word smaller, to the three it would have seemed that Tseng is not much fast in different climates. “One of the cadets was catching up to my pace, he said that he’s also a country boy like me and guess who he is?” Zack smiles at them to answer. 

“Let me guess, Strife?” Genesis is the first to answer before sipping his drink. Angeal rolling his eyes and Sephiroth looking down on his drink.

“It’s Cloud Strife.” Zack corrected “And yes, it was Cloud. We both started to tell each other our homes and said that it sounded so backwater, on that day, Spike and I became the backwater experts. He asked me what was like being in SOLDIER.” 

“What did you say to him?” Sephiroth turns to Zack, half curious and half afraid of the lieutenant said to the boy. 

“I said ‘Once you join SOLDIER, you’ll know what it’s like.’ then Cloud looked down and if there’s a chance for him to join. It was sad, he looked so down. Not that I blame him.” Zack said, his eyebrows begin to frown “Cloud’s been applying through the tests and all ended up rejected. And it’s not fair, whenever I look for him, I often see him training alone at the training rooms when all the cadets left, sometimes I see dark circles on his eyes cause Cloud stayed up late to review before tests or he was given worst post to guard. Despite being a stubborn Chocobo, I see the determination in his eyes….” Zack recalls every memory he has of Cloud, seeing him training with a sword that was too big for him, and yet he still tries to catch up, trying to use materia and the superiors being terrible teachers and again he tries his hardest. Zack doesn’t tell his lovers about the people bullying his buddy, he has a feeling that something bad will happen if he tells them. So he’ll tell them at another time. “The kid has potential.” 

“The ribbon.” 

“What ribbon?” Zack tilts his head, Genesis and Sephiroth turn to look at Angeal’s question. 

“Did he ever tell you about the ribbon, the one he uses to tie his hair.” Angeal explained, Zack gives a soft ‘ah’ of understanding what he meant. “No… I don’t think so, I never asked that to him. I just figured he’s more comfortable with it instead of a hair tie.” Zack answers the silver one’s question. Then got curious “Why though? Got some history with Cloudy?” his eyes widen by that suspicion. 

Angeal quickly shakes his head “No… no. It’s just that ribbon he’s wearing. Reminded me of someone.” 

“Was that someone a friend of yours?” 

“Yes.” Angeal looks down at his drink now empty “In fact… a very dear friend to me.” he softly clutches on the cup. Everything around him begins to blur, as the back of his mind starts to pull out a memory. He hears a child’s laughter. 

  
  


**“Angie!!”**

**“Hm?”**

**Sixteen-year-old Angeal turns around to see an eight-year-old blond running at him, he goes down in one knee to the young boy’s height. “Yes? What is it?” he said, smiling.**

**“You’re going away now. Aren’t you?” the blonde said, pouting his mouth at the older man, crossing his arms. “Even on my birthday as well.”**

**Angeal can sense the guilt building up. He** **_did_ ** **forget to tell him that he was going away because of a mission, especially on his 8th birthday. Angeal gives a nervous chuckle, scratching the back of his neck. “Sorry about that Puppy,” he said. Angeal soon notices, he points it out. “Pup, you’re hair is getting longer. Maybe you should cut it.” Angeal said as he strokes the soft yellow locks of hair.**

**“I like it long, but the rubber band always breaks whenever Darkstar sees it.” The puppy looks down, recalling all those times Darkstar kept chewing all the bands.**

**Angeal gives the blond a playful look, “Are you saying that because you often forget? Like one time you already forgot where you put your toy? Or the other time you forgot what floor you’re in? Or the time you-”**

**“Angeal!” the boy whines as his face turn pink, he lightly pushes the older one who is chuckling. “My apologies,” Angeal said, ruffling the pup’s hair. Then suddenly, Angeal finds out the solution.**

**“Puppy.”**

**“Yes?” the blond looks back up to Angeal, who is getting something out of his pocket.**

**What Angeal pulled out, is a blue ribbon.**

**“A ribbon?”**

**The SOLDIER nods. “I noticed that you always wrap presents with a bowtie. I figured why not tie your hair like that?” Angeal suggested. “And as a birthday gift apology.” adding the last part sleeplessly, the puppy takes the ribbon with a thank, pulling his hair up before wrapping the ribbon around it and ending with a bow on top. Both of the two smiled, and the Puppy wraps his around Angeal’s neck in an embrace. “I love it! Thank you so much.”**

**The puppy pulls back the hug and gives Angeal a mischievous look “When you come back, let’s play together okay?” the older one gives a small chuckle “The prince and the knight?”**

**“Yes!”**

**“Then.” Angeal straightens up and pulls out his Buster sword, he then kneels and uses the sword as support. “As your knight, I shall return home with pride and honor,” he said in a serious tone, creating the little one to laugh.**

**“Come back home safe, my knight.”**

  
  


“...eal” 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“..geal?” 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“Angeal?” 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“ _ANGEAL!”_

  
  
  
  


Angeal snaps out, in front of him are his lovers, looking concerned. Right when he was about to ask, he feels something warm and liquid coming from his hands. He looks down and widens his eyes, the cup in his hands was now shattered, bits of shards cut the skin, and the hot chocolate dripping from his fingertips. He was too deep in that memory… he didn’t even notice the pain or the shouts of his lovers. 

Genesis takes out his healing materia, using it to heal Angeal’s hands. Sephiroth goes to another to grab a mob and trashcan. Zack looks at his mentor. “Angeal… are you okay? What happened?” 

“I-I….” Angeal clears his throat, immediately he feels pain coming from his heart. Why… why did he have to see that? Why did his mind decide to pull that on him? 

“Angeal?” Zack crouches a little to see a closer look. 

Angeal looks at Zack, calmly he takes a deep breath and ruffles the raven-haired. “It’s alright Puppy, I’m okay.” 

“Are you sure?” Zack doesn’t seem to buy it. 

“I’m sure.” Angeal forces out a convincing smile, Zack seems to buy it, knowing how strong Angeal can handle. The youngest seems unaware that Genesis and Sephiroth in the background knew, their eyes on Angeal and can tell how hard he’s trying. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay, the school's online class is opening just a week away, getting mah stuff ready. By the way, thank you all for sending kudos and comments X3 thank you for the support. And yeah the record of 4. 22 seconds, A guy name Feliks Zembegs owns that record as the fastest Rubik's cube solver. And YES I COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT RENO THE ENTIRE TIME, don't worry, I'll bring him out in the next chap. Sorry Reno XD


	4. The Hiding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud moves out of the Barracks, Commander Hewley gets some fluff.

* * *

After the agreement, Cloud was told to fetch his belongings from the barracks with Reno and move to the higher floor where his relatives are living. At first, the blond was surprised but it was the president’s orders, not that he doesn't mind. Cloud wanted to know more about his older cousins and catch up with his uncle.

When they arrived, the barracks were empty since all of the cadets are in training or in classes. 

“So blondie, where’s your stuff?” Reno walks ahead of Cloud, looking left and right at the row of bunk beds and some mess. “Bottom bunk bed 55, middle left side.” It was a mess, the bedsheets were gone, his pillow in bad condition, the duffel bag was opened and empty. Cloud gives out a sign and climbs up to the top bunk where his stuff is. Reno was left shocked, “If this is how your bed is. God damn you.” the redhead looks up to the cadet with a smirk. “No, my bedmates like to mess with my stuff whenever I’m not around.” Cloud picks his belongings one by one into the duffel bag. “Most of my stuff got destroyed, but good thing I was able to salvage some.” He zips his bag after finishing, letting go of the ladder and landing on the ground with a light thump. “I got everything.” 

Reno nodded before taking Cloud’s small hand with his bigger one. “C’mon Chocobo, lets get you to your new home.” 

“Please don’t call me Chocobo.” 

* * *

  
  
They made it to floor 50. (i don’t know what floor they live in, so roll with it) The entire floor was Shinra’s home and with protection thanks to tight security and being a floor above SOLDIER. Floor 50 is really spacy. The living room looks homey, a black soft rug on the middle, the couch, chairs, and furniture all white except for the dark blue pillows. A glass table on the rug and a wall flat screen tv. To say… It’s like your usual billionaire house Cloud saw on the TV from time to time. 

Although he has to save the gauding for later when a card key appears in front of his face. “Here is your key card. Make sure you don’t lose it, kid,” said Reno, the younger one nodded before grabbing the card and putting it in his pocket. “Now to your room.” 

Heading to the hallway, the two stops in front of a door with a label saying ‘Cloud’. Cloud, goes into his new bedroom, spacy and empty but that’s alright. “I’ll go inform the president, will you be fine on your own?” Reno looks over the kid, “Yeah, I’ll be fine. Thank you.” Cloud nodded. The Turk then took his leave, after a while until Cloud hears the door clicking. Finally alone, Cloud heads to the bathroom and locks the door. Letting out a sign only to be cut off by a painful surge coming from his side. “O-ouch…” he hisses as his body spasms a little. When the wave lifted, Cloud carefully takes his shirt and scarf off. Time to do medication. 

* * *

Angeal excused himself to his room after cleaning up the little mess he made with the others. Zack had to go back to work since it’s his turn to train the new SOLDIERs. Genesis and Sephiroth however canceled theirs, a concern of their lover, both of them went inside to see Angeal lying down on his bed facing the opposite direction. 

“Angeal?” Sephiroth opens the door slowly. “Darling…?” Genesis appears behind the General. So far none of their callings affected the other. Genesis and Sephiroth went into his room, locking the door before they walk up to him. The red mage sitting on the left side of the bed and the general at the other, both of them finds Angeal focusing on a worn-out teddy bear in his hand. 

“Darling… please answer us.” said Genesis whispering softly as he kisses the side of Angeal’s head. Angeal snaps out a little and focuses his eyes on his lovers. “I’m… I’m sorry about earlier.” 

Sephiroth and Genesis gave concern looks at what he meant. “What was it about?” the silver one ask. Angeal hesitates but painfully answers. 

“It was the day… I left for a mission at Puppy’s 8th birthday. I gave him a ribbon as for an apology gift… I.. I promised him that I’d play knights and princes with him when I get back…” Angeal exhales shakily, clutching the bear tighter to him. “I should’ve been there…-    
  
“Shhhh… say no more…” Sephiroth and Genesis shower Angeal with comforting kisses before laying on the bed sandwiching him. Angeal closes his letting tears coming out, the memory he received was one of the painful memories he had to go through. Sephiroth and Genesis do their best kissing the tears away while giving comforting rubs and whispering sweet things. Out of the four, besides Zack, Angeal wears his heart on his sleeve. Despite his size being huge, he has a big heart and cares deeply to his lovers and will do what he can to comfort, especially after the painful accident. But when it comes to vulnerability, it was hard for Angeal to show it around his lovers, having the pride of honor and being SOLDIER. It agreed to Sephiroth, Genesis, and Zack that when Angeal cries or broken down, it breaks their hearts to see their biggest and softest lover to cry. 

“It pains us to see you cry, darling...” said Genesis, wrapping his arms around the larger one’s waist. “Angeal, our love. There will be no pain, only Joy.” the red-haired spoons the larger one close. Sephiroth gently grasp Angeal’s hand, “For you are beloved by the goddess, and by us…” the silver one kisses his knuckles. “Heroes of the Dawns” Genesis smiling gently, “And Healers of worlds” Sephiroth added with a smile. Angeal stops crying for while feeling the sense of security he mouths the word ‘thank you’ before falling asleep. Sephiroth gives out a faint chuckle at the scene and Genesis lets out a little yawn. It doesn’t hurt to nap for a while. The red-haired already fall asleep while spooning Angeal. Sephiroth also feels his eyelids going heavy, he gets himself a little comfy and takes a look at the written tag on the bear. 

> _ C.S … _

Puppy… 

Sephiroth’s expression saddens. Kissing Angeal’s lips carefully before snuggling close, listening to the breathings of his lovers and his own. Closing his eyes as he welcomes the dark embrace. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry this took long. Homework got busy XP 
> 
> Thank you all for the support tho, it gives me such motivation to keep writing this fic, even if it meant me writing till 12 am. P.S I gotta stop updating very late.


	5. A/N The Glass who is Sad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not a chapter. 
> 
> I made something in class as an exercise. Choose concrete and Abstract and make a poem.

The story of a glass who is sad.

With a wish to be its own glass.

But that silent plea was never granted.

For a glass that can be anything or anyone for those who wanted.

A mirror, a table, a figurine, a body, or a face.

The glass will be anything to earn its place.

I can be anything or anyone you want me to be

I can make you laugh and smile

Make you get angry and yell.

Every time you hurt me.

Every time you break me.

I will never get angry.

Because I know that this makes you happy.

I will be anything or anyone you want me to be.

  
  


As long as you don’t leave me.

Okay. . . ?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading and shout out to all those who send kudos and comments, ur the best X3


End file.
